


Coordinates

by sigynstark



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Handcuffs, I don't want to spoil the fun by tagging stuff, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, So just as a warning, Star Wars - Freeform, TAGS ARE SPOILERS, Vaginal Fingering, it feels good every once in a while lol, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynstark/pseuds/sigynstark
Summary: I read way too many Kylo Ren fanfictions lately and have been working on a long, slow burn one for two or three weeks (it's already like, 30 pages) but I had to write this down. I'm bad, but don't hate me lol. This one may have a few mistakes, my mothertongue is not English and I'm typing from phone, so sorry in advance. Enjoy and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. (I never was good at smut, so forgive me. XD)





	Coordinates

You were with the Resistance and you were clumsy enough to get captured by the First Order. When they took you to the Finalizer you figured you were dead, so didn't make any plans to escape whatsoever. It wouldn't be of use, not after those who somehow magically escaped before themselves told everyone how Kylo Ren used the Force to get everything out of their heads.  
So you wasn't surprised to end up in an interrogation room except it was different than the one the escaped ones told you about. Your (y/e/c) eyes wandered around in the small room but you couldn't move; your arms were above your head, your wrists handcuffed together and a chain kept you on your feet. It wasn't unpleasant, yet. But you knew someone would eventually come to get information out of you. They'd try to make you feel uncomfortable before the torture.  
Your (y/h/c) hair was in a ponytail. They took your jacket away and your shirt and jeans were only on your body, which wasn't much. It was a little chilly. The room had black metal walls, the door wasn't any different. You couldn't hear anything only your breathing.  
The door suddenly opened and in stepped the man you feared the most: Kylo Ren. He was way too tall and intimidating and if there was any colour left in your face, it was gone now. You could see he locked the door behind himself and you tried to tiptoe away from him, wishing you had a chance to escape him.  
You had none. He'd do to you whatever he wished and you knew you wouldn't be able to do anything against it.  
"You know why you're here", the modulated, deep voice spoke as he stepped closer to your petite form. He was towering above you and you could feel his energy pulsing from him. It made you sweat. "I want you to tell me the coordi-"  
"Fuck you!" You spat at him angrily. You tried to get rid of the chain but couldn't. Kylo went eerily silent but you couldn't regret silencing him. You'd be brave. Until the last second. "I'm not telling you anything!"  
Kylo started to silently walk around you. He was a predator, sizing you up, and eventually he probably smelled your fear because he laughed darkly.  
"Such courage", he remarked. "A firebrand, aren't you?"  
He stepped behind you and your heart jumped up in your throat. Maker, this is it, he'll kill you now. But instead, pain surged through you as his gloved left hand smacked your bottom. With a yelp, you tried to jump away, to no avail. He spanked you again with so much force you suspected his hand's shape was visible and burning red on your ass's right cheek.  
"We'll see how long your attitude will last, shall we?" He questioned, his voice deep and mechanical.  
As he continued to spank you you began to wonder how would it feel on your bare ass because the jeans and panties obviously didn't help much. A few swats later he stopped and walked in front of you, bringing hands to his mask to take it off. And down it came with a hiss. As your eyes met with his chocolate orbs you suddenly flushed. Well, shit. He didn't actually look bad... you thought he was as ugly as fuck and you were so, so wrong.  
He let the mask fall and towered above you again. He wasn't less intimidating now than before, but your tiny bottom paid the price (and Maker it was burning a LOT) for talking back and you wouldn't want another spanking now so you resisted the urge to spit him in the face.  
"The coordinates", he demanded. His voice set butterflies free in your stomach. You had to look away. "Now."  
"No!" You whimpered and he lifted a gloved hand to your jaw thus bringing your eyes back at his face.  
"I always get what I want", he whispered. Maker, the tension was building up inside the pit of your stomach and it had nothing to do with fear. It was fucking far from fear, to be honest. Your lips quivered and you saw him take a glance at them, licking his own, red, thick ones. "I will make you sing all of your secrets to me. I can promise you that. Don't resist me. I'll let you go if you tell me what I need."  
You laughed. Bitterly.  
"No Resistance fighter leaves the Finalizer alive", you whispered, and the fear finally settled in your gut.  
"Hmmm", his voice vibrated in his enormous chest. He lifted his other hand and trailed it down from your neck, across your collarbone, to cup one of your breasts. Your eyes widened in horror. His lips were pulled into a dark smirk. "I could make an exception once in a while."  
"Li-liar!" You gasped as his hand found its way under your shirt, pushed your bra out of the way and pinched your nipple between two of his fingers. You tried to move away but he held you firmly, playing with your nipple, rolling it around between his fingers as he held your head in place with his other hand. "S-stop it!"  
"Tell me the coordinates and I will."  
You didn't say anything so he moved his hand to your other breast and played with that the same way, too. A moan escaped your lips - fuck's sake he knew what to do to you. When you realised this you felt awkward and ashamed, but he didn't seem to care. The chocolate orbs seemed to burn with a sort of passion you started to be afraid of.  
Just what exactly will he do to you?!  
Kylo let go of your jaw just to tear your shirt and bra to pieces. Hot tears filled your eyes and you looked away ashamed. Kylo chuckled deeply.  
"I know you enjoyed it, don't deny it", he warned, bringing his hands back to your nipples. You whimpered 'no' but he didn't care. "I'll do a lot of other things to you too. I'll suck on these breasts, I'll bite them, pinch and pull them. Then I'll bring my attention to the sweet spot between your legs." He suddenly grabbed your neck and leaned to your ear to whisper in it with his deep, velvet voice. You shook in fear in his grasp. "I'll stroke it gently at first. I'll play with your clit, maybe I'll lick that too. I'm curious how you taste like." His hot breath seemed to make the cold go far, far away from your body. "I'll lick your tiny happy spot, then your pussy lips, I'll then finger you with one, then two, then three fingers..." You let out another whimper. His fingers looked and felt huge. "Then when you're wet enough, I'll fuck your tiny rebel pussy so hard you'll never walk normal again." The tears ran down on your cheeks. His grip on your throat tightened slightly. "I'll pound hard into you, balls deep, and I'll fill you up with my cum. I won't let you cum, though, you don't deserve it." Kylo pinched your nipple and you gasped. "Unless you talk."  
"Never, you sick fuck!" You cried out.  
"Then you leave me no choice but to do everything I told you."  
He pulled away from you and stared in your eyes as his hands brought your attention back to your breasts. You'd whine and moan and realise your panties were pretty much soaked from your juices because of what he said he'd do to you and what his fingers already did. Kylo leaned down and sucked in your left breast between his lips, rolling his tongue over the nipple and sucking on it, biting it. He wasn't exactly gentle but it was unbelievable how it turned you on even more. Your legs shook. Then he moved to your other breast and while you shouted your 'no's, he stared at your eyes with a fierce look.  
Then you felt his hands fidget with your jeans. You tried again to move away from him but he pulled you back forcefully.  
"No, please, don't!" You pleaded and he straightened himself just to pull your jeans and panties down. He yanked them off of your ankles. "I don't want this!"  
"Liar", he remarked and removed his gloves. You pushed your thighs together but he easily slipped a hand in there anyway. When his fingers found your wetness, you looked away again, defeated. "You're a big, big liar. Bad girl." He slipped two fingertips on the two sides of your soaked clit, and he started to draw circles around it. You moaned and his other hand smacked your still burning ass. "You're soaking wet. You enjoy everything I do to you."  
"No..."  
"Talk, girl", he threatened.  
"No!"  
He knelt down and pushed your thighs apart. You couldn't close them and you knew he used the Force against you. He gently moved your legs on his broad shoulders. You felt so ashamed as he took a few seconds to adore your aching, wet cunt. Kylo looked up at you then leaned closer and licked your clit. You threw your head back. This was amazing! He planted gentle kisses on your clit then circled around it with his tongue. You were near your climax but Kylo stopped licking you before you could reach it.  
"Talk", he demanded but you just shook your head.  
His tongue found its way on the lips of your pussy and he started his sweet torture once again. You went silent, this was way too good for you to continue saying 'don't's, and he didn't care anyway. Just as you almost reached it, he pulled his head away and you shouted from the frustration.  
"You can cum if you tell me", he said quietly, moving away, your legs sliding off of his shoulders. You were on your tiptoes again. Kylo stood up and licked his lips. "You are delicious. I may even keep you once I'm done with you. You can be my little rebel sex slave." He walked silently behind you and you decided you wouldn't beg for your orgasm. You pushed your thighs together to stimulate your clit but Kylo chuckled behind you darkly. He started to spank you again. His left hand kept you in place and his right one smacked your bottom, alternating cheeks each time. "Bad girl", he whispered in your ear, then grabbed your ponytail and pulled your head back. Your eyes met his, even though you saw his face upside down this way. His other hand found your cunt again and he slipped a finger inside of you. Your lips parted as he fingered you easily, the spanking made you even more wet. "It wasn't even a punishment for you, was it? You dirty little rebel."  
"Please stop", you managed to whimper, but your body betrayed you, your legs shook, your nipples were hard and your eyes, your lustful eyes stared right back at his hungry ones.  
"Talk and I will."  
You fell silent and closed your eyes, moaning again and again as he shoved his finger in your pussy more and more deep. When he joined another finger your climax started to build up again but when Kylo noticed it, his fingers stopped moving.  
"Please", you gasped, tears filling your eyes again as he denied your orgasm once more. You quickly forgot your promise not to beg for it.  
"You get nothing for giving nothing", he chuckled. He let go of your hair and walked in front of you again. Your legs were raised again by the Force. His wet hand found your pussy again and three of his fingers slipped into you. You let out a loud moan. They stretched you but it wasn't unpleasant at all. He pushed and pulled and when they were inside of you completely he'd bend his fingers upwards. He continued doing this until you almost came - that was the moment he pulled his fingers out.  
"PLEASE!" You screamed and your head fell back as you started to sob.  
"What do you want?" Kylo asked.  
"I want to cum, please..."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, yes, please!"  
You looked back at his face and your iron will melted away. You only wanted to cum. Nothing else mattered to you anymore.  
"You know what you must do", he cocked a brow, waiting.  
You swallowed and thought if you could take another denial. At this moment you felt like you'd die if he did it again and he already defeated you. If he was so good with his lips and fingers, what would his cock do to you?  
Your head fell forward.  
"So? Shall I make you cum or not?" Kylo questioned and you knew you'd never go back to the Resistance. You're not making it out alive from this ship. But it didn't matter anymore. You just wanted to enjoy this to the fullest... you lost it. Kylo lifted your head up holding your jaw and when your eyes met his you wished he'd just do it already. "Talk, girl. I'll fuck you hard either way. It's up to you if you cum during it or get denied as many times as needed."  
You swallowed. Then you spit it out. The numbers rolled off your lips like venom but as soon as you did it he unzipped his pants and he was inside of you in a second. You screamed at the unbearable pleasure and as he started to move inside you, one of his thumbs teasing your clit and you came so hard you shook in his grasp. He held you so tightly you didn't even move from his hard thrusts and after your orgasm he kept his promise and fucked you balls deep.  
"Say my name", he growled, holding your jaw and staring in your face.  
"Kylo! Ah, Kylo!" You screamed again, feeling you were once again close to salvation. His thumb found your clit again. "Ah, yes! Kylo!"  
"You're mine, (y/n)!" He roared when your pleasure literally destroyed you again. You gasped for air and shook violently but he held you close and drank the sight of you in. "Say you're mine!"  
"I'm yours Kylo, I'm yours!"  
With a few rather violent thrusts he came as he kissed your lips and you kissed back. You felt his cock twitching inside you and you was grateful. Kylo continued kissing you, your tongue danced with his and you both moaned, tired. Then he slowly pulled away from you to look at your face.  
"Are you alright?" He asked you and you smiled at him.  
"Yes, I am. And you?"  
"This was the best roleplay sex we ever had", he smirked, pecking your lips before he pulled out his dripping cock from you. He let your legs down gently and grabbed your ripped apart shirt to clean both of you. You agreed with a tired sigh and nod. "Any ideas to make it even better?"  
"Hmm", you thought for a second as he opened your handcuffs. He kissed your bruised skin. After all, either of you paid attention to your wrists... "Maybe bring me spare clothes next time?"  
Kylo's eyes widened. You laughed. You knew he'd need to carry you back to his quarters, probably wrapped up in his cape. You wouldn't walk now.  
After all, you were tortured.


End file.
